Everytime
by Itako Anna Asakura
Summary: Soy Anna Kyoyama, alguien que jamás conoció el amor… hasta ahora… el único problema es que cuando lo hice, me enamore del hombre equivocado…
1. Chapter 1

Ahí estaba yo… como todos los días escuchando el fastidioso ruido del despertador… me quedo unos minutos con los ojos abiertos meditando sobre banalidades de la vida, finalmente decido levantarme a tomar una ducha, prefiero hacerlo con agua fría, creo que me hace despertar del todo, al terminar unjo todo mi cuerpo con crema y mientras espero que este la absorba, busco en mi armario algo para vestirme, seco y cepillo mi cabello con cuidado, me maquillo y para terminar me rocío delicadamente con uno de mis perfumes.

Salgo de mi habitación, sin mucho ánimo, preparo un café bien cargado y veo la hora, es tarde, y odio darme cuenta que lo es, salgo apresurada a tomar el autobús, por suerte logro alcanzarlo, no siempre es así, a veces tengo que esperar el siguiente, lo cual es completamente irritante ya que detesto esperar tanto tiempo, pero en fin, ese no es el caso al menos por este día.

Bajo del autobús y camino hacia mi trabajo, no me molesta caminar, lo que me desagrada en sobremanera es la zona por la que tengo que hacerlo, es un lugar lleno de empresas en las que mayormente laboran hombres, ellos también se dirigen a sus trabajos, eso no me importaría en lo más mínimo de no ser, por la forma en que me miran al pasar, la forma lasciva en la que dicen cosas es completamente asqueroso y lo peor es soportarlo a diario, me limito a ignorarlos, no voy a rebajarme a insultarlos, además, no valdría de nada, igual lo seguirían haciendo, total, ya creo que lo han tomado como pasatiempo.

El lugar donde laboro, es una importante empresa de exportación e importación, perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas de la región, los Tao, su fundador fue En Tao, no logre conocerlo, pero quienes lo hicieron dicen que era buena persona, sin embargo a pesar de ello, murió hace algunos años a manos de alguien que le disparo a quemarropa, hay varias hipótesis acerca de su asesinato, unos dicen que por envidia, otros que por problemas personales relacionados al alcohol y otros piensan que una de sus tantas amantes lo mando matar… sea como sea, el se fue, dejando sola a su esposa y sus dos hijos.

Ran Tao logro mantener a flote Tao Inc. y no solo eso, sino que hizo que siguiera creciendo y ahora es una de las más reconocidas del país además, cuenta con una división de Trasporte marítimo llamada Tao Naval, de la que se encarga su hija mayor, Jun. Pero esa es otra historia.

Después de tanto llego al lugar, doy los buenos días a mis compañeros y me dirijo a mi escritorio, tomo asiento, enciendo mi computador, pronto veo como un chico se acerca, Horokeu Usui, a quien llamamos Horo Horo, es el encargado de los inventarios, lo primero que noto es que carga una pila de documentos esperando ser recibidos sellados y firmados y todos son para mí, eso es porque soy la encargada de las importaciones. Me saluda preguntándome por mi fin de semana y cosas así, le contesto bastante cortante, pero sin parecer antipática, la verdad es que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada, por algo es privada no?

Sin pensarlo mucho me dedico a hacer mi trabajo, pronto llega a mí, el aroma de un perfume caro, cierro los ojos e inhalo profundamente para saber si no lo imagino, pero lo confirmo cuando escucho su voz al otro lado del pasillo, dando los buenos días a los demás, lo veo aparecer como siempre, tan distinguido y tan arrogante pensando que el mundo gira a su alrededor, un apuesto joven de 25 años con ropa fina, como siempre con su celular en la mano que hasta parece ser una extensión más de su cuerpo, pasa junto a mí sin siquiera saludarme, dejando solamente la estela de su perfume, va con rumbo a su oficina, es el director de operaciones e hijo menor de la dueña, Ren Tao.

El día pasa tan lentamente como todos los demás, tengo tanto que hacer que me pone de mal humor, detesto que me interrumpan cuando trabajo, así que seguramente todos me ven como una amargada porque soy bastante seria y en pocas ocasiones socializo con los demás, pero no me importa, que ellos pierdan su tiempo y no hagan bien sus tareas, no quiere decir que yo también deba hacerlo.

Suena mi teléfono. Es Ren, diciendo que quiere verme en su oficina, no tiene que decirme lo que necesita, pues lo sé.

Me dirijo hacia allá con total inexpresión en mi rostro, olvide mencionarlo, también soy "casi" su asistente personal, así que simplemente acudo al llamado sin dar explicación a nadie.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta, autoriza mi acceso, al entrar cierro la puerta con seguro y me dirijo hacia él lentamente, me espera en su silla con una sonrisa encantadora y una picara mirada llena de complicidad…

No voy relatar lo que ocurre en esa oficina cuando estamos solos, lo único que diré es que me encanta…

Lo más difícil de esto era salir de ahí y soportar la mirada acusadora de los demás, todos deben pensar que soy una trepadora, una arpía, una zorra resbalosa que seguramente sedujo al hijo de la dueña para conseguir un puesto importante en esa empresa, después de todo, lo que hay entre Tao y yo todos lo imaginan, pero nadie tiene certeza de ello, mucho menos pruebas, es como un secreto a voces, que nadie se atreve a revelar… Lo que no se imaginan es que la verdadera historia es un tanto, diferente…

Por fin, es hora de terminar la jornada laboral, Ren ha salido de su oficina un poco antes y ha estado vagando entre el personal, la empresa va quedando sola poco a poco, como siempre soy la ultima en retirarse y aun arreglo mis cosas.

En el pasillo de al lado, se encuentra con su madre y le invita a cenar a un elegante restaurante con él… y Jeanne.

Que quien es Jeanne? Bueno, pues es nada más que una princesa de cuento, linda, amable, sensible, inocente, inteligente y lo mejor de todo, hija de una adinerada familia francesa, en palabras de Ren, _es perfecta_.

Voy rumbo a la salida, paso a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, me despido de la Sra. Tao y sigo mi camino.

Yendo a mi casa analizo diariamente, cómo fue posible llegar a la situación en la que ahora me encuentro, como fue posible rebajarme tanto? y cómo fue que me convertí en la otra…

Pues bien, Ren Tao era la persona más despreciable que en mi vida había conocido, manipulador, frio, orgulloso, engreído, egoísta, arrogante, enigmático, vengativo y un sin fin de descalificativos, que disfrazaba bajo su elegante porte, le gustaba siempre salirse con la suya, estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que quería y quería solo lo mejor… lo extraño de esto es que a pesar de saber todo esto, de alguna absurda manera y aunque odie admitirlo me enamore de el… perdidamente…


	2. Chapter 2

Es fin de semana… y llueve, odio que pase no puedo hacer nada más que encerrarme en mi apartamento y escuchar música.

Estoy aburrida, camino hacia una ventana con una taza de té caliente en mis manos, suena en la radio una vieja canción de Madonna, "Crazy for you" veo las gotas deslizarse por el cristal y pienso en el… me escucho patética, lo sé, pero que quieren que haga?

Me siento junto a la ventana y comienzo a recordar cómo fue que me metí en esta situación…

Comencé a trabajar en Tao Inc como recepcionista por recomendación de una amiga de Jun, yo acababa de terminar mi educación media-superior y fue únicamente por esa recomendación que logre entrar, ya que es sumamente difícil trabajar ahí.

En aquel tiempo, únicamente la Sra. Ran se encargaba de la dirección de esta empresa, mientras sus hijos se encargaban de la otra… pero un día, el chico se presento a Tao Inc, no sabía quién era, pero sabía que no era ningún cliente o aspirante a empleado por la forma en que vestía, llevaba una camiseta negra con un estampado en blanco de un dragón, unos Jeans ajustados en color celeste y unos tenis grises, no sé porque pero capto mi atención al instante, a pesar de que no podía ver de frente su rostro ya que lo tenía pegado a su móvil y con eso no quiero decir que me deje impresionar por cualquiera, es solo que el… tenía algo diferente.

Le pregunte si le podía ayudar en algo, a lo que él no contesto, fue entonces que pude ver bien su rostro, lo que más me llamo la atención de él fueron sus ojos, tienen un peculiar color dorado y una mirada que te congela el alma… me percate de ello cuando me vio… lo hizo con aire de superioridad, fue ese el momento en que lo odie, no soporto que alguien crea que es mejor que yo solo por tener dinero y poder. Así que hice lo mismo, le dirigí una fría mirada y seguí con mi trabajo. Vi con agrado su cara de sorpresa, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran con temor y subyugadamente. Pero esta vez, se había equivocado de persona, fue entonces cuando él siguió su camino y uno de los guardias de seguridad me dijo: "No sabes quién es él?, es el hijo de la dueña"

"Genial", dije, pero en el fondo me sentía bien de haber retado a ese malcriado que se creía el rey del mundo.

Esa misma tarde se anuncio en una reunión general que Ren se uniría al equipo de trabajo de esta empresa…

Desde que se instalo en Tao Inc, "el jefe" me puso en la mira para sacarme, así que fueron bastante duros los primeros días con la presión de él. Casi me convirtió en su asistente personal, cualquier cosa que necesitara, por pequeña que fuera, siempre era a mí a quien llamaba, sin importar que mi trabajo no fuera ese y yo tuviera otra cosa que hacer, el siempre buscaba la manera de hacer mi día lo mas agotador posible, hasta parecía que ponía a prueba mi tolerancia, él sabía que no me agradaba, nunca se lo oculte, cuando me llamaba, generalmente iba con cara de pocos amigos y totalmente irritada, quizás quería ver hasta donde llegaba o simplemente le gustaba verme enojada, no lo sé, solo se que estuve tantas veces a punto de estallar y gritarle, pero por alguna razón que desconozco no lo hice, creo que fue para no darle el gusto… con lo que él no contaba es con que yo fuera tan obstinada, y cumpliera con todo lo que me pedía, no quería darle motivos para despedirme.

A mis otros compañeros (hombres) les agradó sobremanera mi presencia en la compañía. Todos hicieron casi una fila durante las primeras semanas para coquetearme y tratar de que ocurriera algo de movimiento conmigo, pero yo nada de nada. De todos ellos el único al que recuerdo con cariño es a un chico de dulce mirada llamado Yoh Asakura, era bastante despistado, pero me agrado desde que lo conocí.

Me adapté rápido y me puse a trabajar muy duro para que Tao no molestara más. Casi siempre alguno de mis compañeros llegaba a coquetear, pero yo no quería nada con nadie, el único que me hacía sudar un poco, y no sólo era por la presión sino porque era el único que me ignoraba en ese aspecto, era Ren. El jefe. A pesar de ser un malgeniado y egocéntrico, me gustaba lo fuerte y decidido que se veía y ese ceño fruncido me agradaba en sobremanera.

Fueron unos meses sumamente tensos, pero poco a poco el se fue suavizando, al parecer se dio cuenta que no lograba nada ensañándose conmigo, así que decidió emplear otra estrategia...

Comenzó a tratarme diferente, pasaba más tiempo conmigo enseñándome y menos haciendo que me molestara, también de alguna manera comenzó a darme cierta protección. Muy pocas veces nos sonreíamos, pero parecía complacido con mi trabajo, aunque nunca me lo dijo.

En mi primera cena de fin de año en la empresa, pasó conmigo casi toda la velada, fue la primera vez que hablamos de otra cosa que no fuera trabajo, el no es una persona muy abierta, pero me di cuenta de lo que había detrás de ese porte orgulloso, era todo un caballero y además mucho más simpático de lo que imagine, por supuesto no faltaban las miradas de descontento por parte del resto del personal, pero por extraño que pareciera, su madre y su hermana veían la escena, con… complicidad? Realmente no sabría definirlo.

Luego de eso comencé a ser más accesible con él, bromeábamos, reíamos, me defendió en repetidas ocasiones de acusaciones y calumnias, en fin, me encantaba estar con él…

Fue en ese momento, cuando todo parecía ir bien, que apareció ella… Tamao.


End file.
